Talk:Morality
LordFransie 03:19, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I have heard of a glitch where when talking to the tauran who asks you to get his disk from his office, if you keep on using the charm response you can get +24 paragon repeatedly. meaning you can ask him to be a hero over and over. For the infinite points trick, it would be good to know how much intimidate or charm skill you need to pull it off. Shadowflay 15:46, 14 December 2007 (UTC) I'm fairly certain 75% in both paragon and renegade is achievable in one playthrough without exploitation, and I would like to add this or see it added to the opening section of this article if someone can confirm. I've come very close personally and had points left over. I'm going through all the conversation options and trying to index what responses give you what amount of morality, and I'm constantly finding that every time an option gives me 8 Paragon, the corresponding Renegade option gives me 9 Renegade points. I'm wondering if this is how it's supposed to be, if there's a bug, or something I did to my character gives me extra Renegade points. My character is a Ruthless colonist female. I'm on the second playthrough with her, and on the first playthrough I maxed Renegade, and maxed intimidate. Currently her Charm level is at 6, and Intimidate is maxed. Anyone have any ideas? Could it be possible that maxing the corresponding skill gives you more morality points? NOTE: options that give 2 morality points don't give me any extra Renegade points, only options that give me 8 Paragon give me 9 Renegade. I haven't tried it with any options that give large amounts like 25 yet. --Stufff 08:05, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Having a Ruthless character gives you bonus Renegade points. Your psych profile and pre-service history affect how many Paragon/Renegade points you get, so it's different for everyone. (See the Commander Shepard main article.) That makes it hard to put a standard gain of Paragon/Renegade points on assignments. --Tullis 08:10, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Damn, I've been putting incorrect information up everywhere then. I guess I'll play through the game again as a character who only has a bonus to either Paragon or Renegade. If I do that, then the option I don't have a bonus for should be the base value before background affects it. Then once some base reward values are known we can determine exactly how much each background gives as a bonus.--Stufff 14:45, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Ending shot I heard that the space station that appears over the planet differs from Paragon to Renegade, as well as the colour change. I have no idea what space station I saw, to be honest (Paragon/save the Council ending) but I've heard some people got the Citadel. Maybe it's Paragon/Renegade *and* the choices made at the ending that affect it. --Tullis 07:30, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure on this, but my money says its Arcturus station. 05:38, 23 November 2008 (UTC)Slothen :Arcturus is supposed to be a Stanford Torus, shaped like the Presidium. Maybe it's Jump Zero, but then it wouldn't be in orbit over a planet. --Tullis 15:27, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Morality Scales? The scales on the character sheet have 4 bars, implying that they correspond to 20%, 40%, 60%, and 80%. I know that the morality achievements say 75%, but has anyone actually checked if you get your last bonus persuasion point at 75, or do you get it at the final bar, which would mean 80% ? 05:42, 23 November 2008 (UTC)Slothen Morality Innacuracies Having finished my most recent playthrough of the game, the first free point for Charm/Intimidate came at 10% of the paragon/renegade scale. You start with 3 empty ranks for both Charm and Intimidate. The first point you get from either reaching 10% or becoming a spectre unlocks 3 more empty ranks. The second, third, and fourth points unlocked will each give 2 more rank openings. I'd like someone to verify for me before I edit the page on morality.